1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a high-shielding reflective film and its manufacturing method, more particularly to an anti-peep optical-reflective film combined with an optical-reflective film and a polarizer.
2. Description of Related Art
People may easily see the things on the other side through a glass since a general glass has high transmittance. However, a one-way mirror provides a different effect rather than the normal glass. The indoor people may easily see the outside scene through a window installed with the one-way mirror, that means this one-way mirror just likes a transparent glass under this situation. On the contrary, it's difficult to see the indoor scene very clearly from the outside since the outdoor light has high contrast relative to the indoor, it's just like a general mirror.
Because one or more thin metal layers or metal oxide layers are disposed on the surface of one-way mirror, the conventional one-way mirror provides different properties from the normal glass. The metal is nickel, chromium, silver or aluminum, or the coating made of the relevant oxide. Because of the layer has thin thickness, the metal layer may reflect part of light, and also allow part of light to pass through. Further, another part of light is absorbed by the metal or metal oxide. The constitution of the one-way mirror may be referred to the description of U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,686, issued on May, 1972. The related figure is shown in FIG. 1.
The one-way mirror includes a flexible substrate 15 having a rough surface. A metal layer 16 is formed on the substrate 15. The outer portion of the substrate 15 is adhered with a coating layer 17, which has a surface with texture. The other surface of the flexible substrate 15 is covered with a plastic layer 18 with textured surface. Depending on the application, the layered structure is used to form a one-way mirror which allows transmitting a part of light and reflecting another part, or a two-way mirror.
Other than the metal or metal oxide film which is used to manufacture the one-way mirror in the conventional art, the dyeing pigment is usually used to be additives in glasses of a building or a car in order to reduce the brightness of direct sunlight. Nevertheless, the difference of the indexes of reflectance measured from outside and inside of the glass or film made of the above mentioned pigment or color mater batch is almost the same. As a result, the outside people may easily see the indoor scene through the mirror without privacy. The described one-way mirror may not reach a concealed and one-way with high-shielding effect of a mirror. Even it has shielding effect, its transmittance is still too low, and resulting in the indoor people not easily identifying the outside scenes.